1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery method, and more particularly to a BIOS recovery method for recovering a basic input output system (BIOS) chip of a motherboard in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers, especially personal computers (PCs) is widespread. The computing power of the PC, whether coupled to a network or operating as a stand-alone device, has increased significantly as new computer designs move into production. In view of the fact that many computer users are relatively unfamiliar with the technical aspects of computer operation, computer manufacturers have made a concerted effort to simplify operation of the computer. For example, many computer systems are pre-loaded with computer software so that a purchaser simply plugs the computer in and turns it on. In addition, software manufacturers have attempted to simplify the operating system itself.
However, there are still certain aspects of computer operation that baffle the typical user, and can cause significant difficulties even for the more experienced user. For example, when the computer is first powered up or reset, a software program, typically designated as a “basic input-output system” (BIOS) initializes the computer and permits the startup of an operating system, such as Microsoft MS-DOS. The BIOS program typically resides in a nonvolatile memory such as a read-only memory (ROM), an electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable nonvolatile memory (EEPROM) and flash memory devices (e.g., flash EEPROM). If the BIOS chip is defective for any reason, the computer will not function properly. Therefore, the BIOS chip is firstly needed to be detached from a motherboard. Then it is reattached to the motherboard after being reprogrammed with a recovery disc. This operation is inconvenient and time-consuming and likely to damage the motherboard in attachment and/or detachment of the BIOS chip.
What is needed, therefore, is a BIOS recovery method to recover from a BIOS ROM failure that does not require BIOS ROM detached from the motherboard.